


1.27.17 - Doodle (NSFW)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: I'm realizing I have neglected to upload stuff on AO3 that I have posted on Tumblr, so I'm catching up a bit on it.  Here is a vent doodle I did that is highly smutty.





	

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-vvd2kbd/A)

Hi-res available by clicking on the picture and viewing on Smug Mug.

[ _**Come follow me on Tumblr! I upload more frequently there.** _ ](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
